ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Elliot
"Hm...What's the new guy doing here? He's not one of us! He's one of them !" ''- Marcus'' Marcus Elliot is the second youngest soldier within the Tengshe Evrae Unit along with Kenneth Star. With his stubborness and ignorant like nature, he has to learn about respect and feelings of others to survive. History Background Born and raised like a good kid, he's always seen the world full of life, and life of feeling happy before he lost his parents by the age of 4 by an unknown event that is a blur to him and was sent to a orphanage for 3 years and eventually was sent to a group home when he was 7 after getting into a fight. He then was picked up by his "parents" and was raised poorly, he hadn't recovered from his experience with being treated badly at the places he's been too and now his parents abusing him for trying to tell them to stop what they are doing or help him. This lead him into a deep mixed of emotions, mainly anger and sadness. Marcus Elliot attended middle school where he met Nick, his first and only friend before the meltdown Marcus had of wanting to be alone and not feel the pain of being abused, from what he expects, is the nice good people always betrayed him or stab him in the back. Marcus then decides to see what the world was, a dark cruel world of living hell. He notices his meltdown is affecting him and he doesn't seem to mind it as his mind was breaking into insanity, but slow. He later worked on his spare time, making his prized weapon, the bomb. During his path to insanity, he met a man name Deven Artim, one of the members of the unit he wanted to join. Marcus didn't seem to care of the man's words and left to carry on his path, before realizing he was making himself sick, he didn't like it, but it was keeping him aware of everyone around him. Marcus later on meets professor Lucas and is treated nicely, just like what Deven did for him to help him from his illness of his meltdown. Marcus was grateful for it, but he didn't like feeling like a good guy. He only thought being a little stubborn and cold would make him stronger and being nice only made him weak. Upond witnessing Lucas getting hurt and he only watched with shock and ran. Marcus was then having one of his meltdowns before he encountered Deven yet again, and Deven took Marcus in to train and help him out of his confused state. He then met another young member like himself, by the name of Kenneth star. Marcus didn't want to work with Kenneth, but Deven insisted he has to in order to be in the unit. Marcus glared at the thought but accepted it and continues to train. Marcus occasionally has a few breakdowns from the stress, but he enjoys hiking and going to his happy place where he goes to think and even strum his father's instrument. Rilux Saga First attack Marcus Elliot had suffer a loss, the death of his parents when he and his parents went in a class field trip and encountered an alien. The fate of Marcus has been written in his own blood. Rilux invasion Marcus Elliot shows to everyone he doesn't need anyone to help him as he fights the enemy soldiers, do to him being proud and stubborn to his skills. He later on doesn't trust the new member on board (Tobias) when he is so different and an AI. Marcus then starts having one of his meltdowns that causes him to try to take on the alien threat by himself and gets injured. Confronted by his commander made him feel overwhelmed with anger and tries to stop his commander, only to get into trouble. He was about to be executed when he then tells everyone he is sorry for his mistakes. He then promises to change, only to better himself and know that having trust and friends really mattered and wasn't a sign of weakness. Zantella Arc Rise of the Zentinals Appearance Marcus Elliot is 5'0 foot tall skinny 17 year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a green t-shirt with black pants and hiker shoes when he's not wearing his armor. His armor is a special made suit that holds his trusty weapon, the Nova Bomb. The armor is designed to hold and spawn may bombs with the sockets strapped to his sides, With fast rate of producing them, his armor sends off a bright glow. The armor is an exo suit with the ability to increase his agility and durability. Strength(s) Weakness(s) Ignorance He is too stubborn to realize his ignorance. Tight spaces special abilities Enhanced Speed A special way of being quick on his feet within his suit. Personality and traits Marcus Elliot is a proud, self centered, ignorant person in the unit. He sees himself better than others and everything else against him. Marcus is well skilled in his ability to be using bombs at a young age, with training. He enjoys hurting others for the fun of it on his time of being proud. The way he sees it, makes him feel more important and earn what he calls "respect". He enjoys being alone most of the time and tosses a stress ball to relieve stress. His likes, are to go hiking when he's off duty and even practice singing. He hates to be thought of as weak and has a fear of aliens as well of hating them for being different. He doesn't like being in tight spaces or trapped in a room with no windows, it makes him meltdown into a trainwreck of mixed emotions, for in his childhood he's been exposed to some type of confinement. He goes through an epsiode of depression if confronted. Overall he can be kind if he wants too, he secretly wants to make friends. His trait of being the youngest in knowing how to construct a weapon so dangerous takes a lot of time and years, but he's been making it since he teaches himself how to make them by the age of 8. It makes him valuable to the unit at such a desperate time. Gunma Comic and Anime Gunma (Game) Role Weapons Bombs Bomb Types Nova Bomb Main Article: Nova Bomb The nova bomb is a special handcrafted weapon Marcus had made himself and later on it is used for ships. Flaming bomb Main Artcile: Flaming Bomb Bomb-S Main Article: Bomb-S Hand Blaster Music Theme Marcus Elliot's Theme Romance Kathrine Yamakoshi (Fang) He has always liked Katherine when they met as kids, however he seem to forgot her until now. He likes to be mean a bit when he's with the others and she's in the same room. But he deeply and truly cares about her and loves her with all he's got. He's only nice and calm around her. Gallery Main Article: Marcus Elliot/Gallery '' Other information Likes: hiking, making bombs, Kathrine Yamakoshi (Fang), hard headed Dislikes: Tobias, Antarians, other aliens, told what to do Hobby: making costum weapons (bombs), hiking, guitar strumming and singing Diet: fried rice, hot dogs, vanilla ice cream, fresh bread, banana bread Date Of Birth: April 13th Trivia *''marcus is very stubborn and is proud to admit he's a coward in some cases, but doesn't like to show he's a coward. *''he later becomes less stubborn or proud later in the comic series'' *''Marcus was put into trial for unleashing the rilux within the VR training room and was about to kill the commander with a Nova Bomb, but was stopped due to being injured by the Rilux.'' *''Marcus is confronted by many people on his actions and attitude towards everyone. He doesn't seem to listen to their advice.'' *''Marcus Elliot's creation and development as a character, The creator admits is fun to play as and try to get an interesting perspective out of trying to make a character grow and learn from his mistakes and being a stubborn person.'' *''Marcus and Kenneth lightly share a friendship with one another, even if they are close to 1 year in birthdays'' *''Marcus Elliot is by far the first character to be voiced and overall voiced in general out of the gunma series as a whole.'' *''Marcus by "accident" killed Austin Slopes taking him out by choaking him (5'11 man) when he was confronted by his actions back on the station.'' External Links Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:SonicKnucklesFan92 FC's Category:Soldier Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Allies Category:Young Category:Teenager Category:Gunma Characters Category:Earth born Category:Earth Category:Ignorant type characters Category:Special character Category:Special illness Category:Depressing Past Category:Evil Category:Good Category:Mini bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Anti- Heroes Category:Antagonist Category:Professional Combatant Category:Fast Category:Reoccurring characters Category:Orphan Category:Special unit